The present invention is directed to a dolly useful in supporting plant containers and similar structures, and is specifically directed to a construction of a dolly which is nestable with a plurality of other dollies of similar construction.
The term "dolly" among other things, is defined as a platform on rollers, wheels or casters for moving heavy objects.
There have been a variety of dolly constructions suggested in the prior art. Examples of such arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,346,271 to Parsons; 3,523,694 to Oliver; 5,085,448 to Shubin; 1,912,847 to Klepel; 2,610,750 to Hulbert; 2,711,906 to Rideout et al; 2,766,993 to Reichelt; 2,827,302 to Skyrud; 2,862,720 to Stone et al.; and 4,032,165 to Russell.